


It's you I crave

by suganugu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, WILL SOON BE RATED JUST SO YOU WAIT LMAO, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suganugu/pseuds/suganugu
Summary: “The rain already stopped.” some stranger said...“Yeah.” You carelessly answered.“Still thinking about that kiss?”“Yeah.” You nonchalantly replied and still staring at the clouds“Do you want a kiss?”





	1. It's You I Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is actually my first time writing lol more like e debut fic, otl. Anyways, I based the title on Flight Facilities' song 'Crave You'. Sorry if it's kinda draggy or err, really sorry, actually twas my dream lol to write a fic tho I'm not really good in english :< thanks for reading anyways ^^ will update this soon! thank you again! ^^
> 
> Thanks to; my beta reader and also my lovable bitch hihi Ayen (banditsolace) ^^v thanks for the help!!!
> 
> I'll try my best on the next chapter! ^^ thanks again! *bows 90 degrees*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does it feel? when your ultimate crush doesn't like you back and then a random guy snatched your heart away from him in just a snap?

 

Rainy morning indeed, as you run like Flash towards the bus station, because you forgot to bring an umbrella.

“I really hate raining ugh.”

While waiting for the bus to arrive, your eyes flung, suddenly catching a glimpse of a strange, if not mysterious, tall guy with a pinkish blonde hair, of a perfect slope nose line, wearing a gray tank top with a black cardigan on it and an emotionless face; must be he hates the rain too. As you keep staring at him, he must have sensed someone was watching him as you meet each other’s eyes, You panicked and started swiping your cell phone’s screen nonchalantly, pretending that you’re texting someone.

as the sound of the bus door snaps you back to reality, you suddenly face slap yourself in a discreet way, asking yourself, “What am I thinking?” —You tried to check if he’s still looking at you, tilting your head a little bit, and —no sign of him. You hate standing inside the bus. Wow this bus is so full, I can’t even breathe! you thought as you try to push yourself inside the bus. While weaving your way inside the bus, that guy is still stuck on your head, mystifying you. Does he even smile? He’s so cute, I wonder from what school is he? You thought.  
While being in your own little bubble, you didn’t notice this tall guy behind you; though you can clearly feel his bulge at your back—since the bus is so crowded—you ignored it and continued fantasizing that guy earlier, totally oblivious to the outside world.

*Pnone beeps*  Baekhyun texted you.

_+++_

_SMS convo:_

_“Hey, where are you? You’re late again, and oh, I’m so hungry—can you buy me some food? I’ll pay you when you get here.” Baekgugu, Received, 7:36AM_

_“Still on the bus, this rain and traffic is killing me—food? Ok sure, but you’ll pay me double haha” Me, Sent, 7:38AM_

_“Ugh..you’re so mean haha… fine fine!!” Baekgugu, Received, 7:40AM_

_+++_

 

You’re so pissed right now, rain plus traffic, a perfect combo to ruin your day. The bus is getting crowded; you keep moving and moving, turning and turning, adjusting yourself in a comfortable position in a not so comfortable situation, until you find yourself in front of a tall guy. As you lift your head slowly, your cheeks went red as if you saw your ultimate crush—Viola! It’s the emotionless guy himself! You tried to hide your face as much as possible, but NO. You just can’t. He’s right in front of you; your bodies touching and the physical contact leaves you riveted. Your forehead’s touching his chest, your groin area can feel his bulge, and you still try to act cool as if nothing is indeed happening. But deep inside of you, your heart was pounding so much that you can almost feel like it’s gonna pop outside your chest any minute by now.  
OMG he’s so tall –handsome –emotionless and oh, he smells good too. Ok wait I feel like a pervert right now. You thought while shaking your head. Hard.

“Excuse me.”

A random male passenger calling out to you as he tried to walk behind you, trying to find his way out, but then the bus started moving, and as for you who are unfortunately a flat-footed girl, you suddenly lose balance and accidentally grabbed the arms of the emotionless guy.

“Oh—SHOOT!!”

“Ooops! Miss, are you okay?” He asked while grabbing you, preventing your big fall. (On the bus floor, if not for the guy.)

“Ah—uhm, yeah yeah, thank you.” You stuttered as you replied.

You can feel the adrenaline rushing in your blood, your heart pounding like you’ve been running for a couple of miles.

“I—I—I am so sorry, I can’t reach the safety hand rails –so,”

you tried to explain yourself and just nodded your head to better explain things. And you find yourself holding his arms so tight while explaining, and he’s also holding yours, like you guys are about to kiss. A perfect position for a fairytale-like kiss.

“Oh, I’m so sorry too.” as he slowly removing his hands into your arms, as you both notice your awkward positions. Well for strangers that is.

“It’s ok, I’m a flat-footed girl.”—Ugh. What are you saying, stop explaining, does he even care?—“So uhm, thanks for catching my heart.”

“Uhm? Pardon?” He asked.

“I mean ---THANK YOU, uh –for grabbing my arms hehe.” You smiled nervously.

“It’s nothing.” he smiled back. Oh, he smiled... I thought he doesn’t know what ‘smile’ is haha.

Your eyes met his, and as if the time stopped for ten seconds, you realize how perfect his face is, that nose line, his eye smile, and especially that cute pinkish lips. I want to kiss him—oh wow what am I thinking?

9:27 am---

You’ve been on the road for almost 2 hours, but you didn’t notice it was that long, because you’re so busy savouring the moment with Mr. Emotionless. Oh look, I just gave him a nickname.

bus stopped and the door opened.

“Uhm, excuse me.” He said while smiling.

As you move, you suddenly forgot that you’re already at the school, and then you rushed and turn around also, finding your way out of that crowded bus.

“Fresh air finally!” you shouted while gasping for air

You almost forgot that you’re three minutes late to your class; you turned your head looking for Mr. Emotionless, but no sign of him.

“Oh well, hope to see that guy again.” You sighed.

You rushed to your building and you accidentally bumped into Kyungsoo, who’s doing gwiyomi outside the corridor because of some truth and dare game.

“Oh! Kyung! Have you seen Baekhyun?” You asked, turning your head to search for him.

“Yup! He’s already inside the classroom, and you’re late. Go inside now.” He said, laughing.

“Thank you! And please, stop doing that gwiyomi in public hahaha because you know everyone will certainly die.” You laugh while running towards your room.

You silently slid the door open, and you’re on your stealth mode, no one notices you which is good thing because your chair is located at corner back. As you reach your destination you were shocked when you find out that someone is sitting on it, Oh it’s a man, so who is it? You try to reach that guy and ask him to transfer because that’s your seat, since your class have seating arrangements, then he looked at you, and you were stunned –OMG its Mr. Emotionless, what the hell? This is so embarrassing! Seeing me like this crawling on the floor like a cat!”

“Pssst psssst.” Baekhyun silently called you

“You can seat beside me, since Wufan is absent, c’mon, sit here!”

“Ok wait, I’ll just –uhm” you muttered

Mr. emotionless stared at you. Our eyes meet –again. You crawled into the chair next to Baek; same column with Mr. Emotionless.

“You’re late, btw where’s my food?” Baek asked

“Oops, I’m so sorry I forgot baekgu.” You said while pinching his cheeks, grinning.

10:00 am-

This class is so boring, 30 minutes left errr.

“Mr. Oh, can you please solve number 3 on the board?” The professor called that Mr. Oh out.

You widened your eyes while shaking baekhyun.

“Yah, baekgu, who’s he? I mean–is he a transferee or I’m just plain stupid not to know that he do exist ever since the first term?” You asked, amused by your sometimes ignorance of things and people.

“First, he’s Oh Sehun, second, yes he’s a transferee, and –Oh wait, don’t tell me? You? You....?” he said teasing me, wiggling his brows up down.

“No he’s not! I mean that’s not what you think ok? It’s just that–“  
Actually, Baekhyun is your ultimate crushie since junior high until now and you’re still praying that he’ll like you too, though he’s your best friend. But this Oh Sehun changed it all with just a stare.

Just a damn stare “It’s just that what?” he asked

“Nothing haha –c’mon let’s just try solving this problem, we might be called.” You shook your head.

“Thank you Mr. Oh, well done.” The professor praised him, nodding his satisfaction.

Sehun, you’re now on first name basis, bowed 90 degrees and smiled. You feel like he’s also smiling at you. What the hell again? Being all delusional and everything. As he walked back to your chair he looked at you for like 3 seconds and you were caught off guard that you almost flip your arm chair.

He smiled at me.

This giddy feeling motivates you more to attend your most loved class. Sarcasm overload.

10:30 am-

school bell rings.

“Ok class dismissed, make sure to answer the problem set, due on Friday! I will not accept late papers ok? See you guys.” The professor said.

Finally! Break time! Can’t wait for the last class 10:30am-12:00nn  
You tried to search for him, and again—no sign of him. You just ignore it and head back to Baekhyun.

“Uhm look baekgu, I think I’m not hungry, I’ll try to finish this problem set at the library, text me if you’re coming ok?” I said

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” He asked.

“No, I’m not.”

“Ok, I’ll just bring some kimbap later! See you.” he said while pinching my tummy.

No, you’re not really going to finish that problem set, you just want to sleep through your break inside the library—or think about Oh Sehun. You’re so preoccupied right now as if you've been shot by Mr. Cupid, so probably the latter.  
This is not right –I mean I like Baekhyun, but Sehun –just hit me straight to the heart, I don’t like this kind of feeling –In denial feeling.

As you rock your chair while over thinking, you suddenly slipped and you fell on the floor, and because you’re too lazy to get up, you laid down for a bit, feeling the library’s smooth, soft and of course dirty carpet, and when you suddenly noticed someone sitting beside this bookshelf that’s in front of you. You crawl like a stupid worm just to find out who it was, you thought its Jongin, because this guy was wearing a gray wife beater –Jongin always wear tank tops/wife beater at school, because he knows he’s sexy so yeah. Twice in a day, you had the shock of your life—twice in a freaking day. You saw Oh Sehun silently sleeping. Your heart’s beating so loud as if it’s the only sound that can be heard throughout the library. You tried to ignore him and wanted to crawl back again to your chair, but your feet was like nailed onto the ground, you couldn't move –or your heart says,

_“Yes, stay.”_ But your brain loudly tells you,

_“No. Go back.”_ As your thoughts bickered,

you've finally decided to just stay put and sit in front of him. A good thing, considering the library’s not crowded. As the slight ray of sun touches Sehun’s face, you, -Oh look, he’s sparkling, Edward Cullen, is that you? *grins*

You started to stare at him, from the root of his hair down to his feet, and you didn’t notice that your body is getting too close to him. Scanning his face –your eyes stopped at his lips. You want to know what it feels like to be kissed.

“uh---uh-----mm—“ Sehun mumbles, stirring in his sleep.

“OMG, he’s gonna wake up.” You muttered, startled and clueless as to what to do, because if he finds out that you’re staring at him, another embarrassing moment to add up on your day. Good thing Sehun is a deep sleeper.

“uhm? Hell—o?“ you whispered as you crouched in front of him waving your hands in front of his face, just to check if he’s really sleeping, or -- he’s just playing dead lol "–oh c’mon don’t make me nervous, but I like this moment right now"  
You were so delusional and you want to try something, something that you can watch in every romantic movie.

“Ok here goes nothing.”

You’re tilting your head in a kissing position, you move towards Sehun’s angelic face.

“I’ll just try this position, just once, so Oh Sehun please, don’t ever wake up, I just want to know what it feels like ––– ”

You close your eyes, slowly moving your face towards him and your lips can almost feel his breath, and that moment, you were already satisfied. You opened your eyes and found out that he's already awake and he’s staring at you right now. You don’t know what to do; you just froze in front of him with that angle and then – you ended up staring at each other.

Oh my fucking god, goodbye life

Suddenly ––

“You’ve been waiting for this right?” Sehun whispered while caressing your cheeks with his cold, smooth and slender finger.

“Wha--- I’m sorry! Bye!“ you startled  
You stood up as soon as possible and turned your back on him and ran outside the library while shaking your head.

"What in the----I’m so stupid fuck!"

“Wheeeew, what am I thinking...” you shouted.

“Why so noisy? -- It’s not because you’re already outside of the library you can finally shout like that.” Someone chuckled.

“I can actually do whatev---I” you stopped ranting as you see it was Sehun who commented on you, laughing behind you.  
Oh shit now what, I want to be eaten by this floor right now! I have no guts to face him! Shit!

“Oh, hehe—uhm. About that—I”

“It’s ok.” He said, smiling.

“wha—what? –I mean, it’s a misunderstanding, I didn’t---“ You startled God, what am I blabbing fuck, I need to stop explaining, because I’m obvious.

“You look cute though.”

Excuse me? Did I hear it right? Did Mr. Emotionless call me cute? Oh yeah, I can really die now.

“But I’m so sorry—really...” You said as you scratch your head and bowing 90 degrees.

“Hahaha you’re so cute, see you around then.” He waved his hand as he walked away.  
You are still in shock, and you can’t imagine that you almost kissed him and he even told you that you’re cute. The feeling is overflowing, you just want to go home and scream under your pillow, but you can’t you still have class.

“YAH!” Baek screams as he saw you standing outside the library.

“What are you doing here? I thought? You’re?---“ He saw Sehun from afar. And he tried to piece the scene he just witnessed.

“Oh --- so now what, you’re now a stalker?” he said with a straight ‘judging-you’ face.

“Excuse me? Of course not! Where on earth did you get that idea? I hate you, really…haha.”

“Uhm there.” he deadpanned while pointing at Sehun.

“Ugh let’s just go home.” You replied.

“Whatever Ms. Stalker haha”

\----

Swinging your feet while sitting at the bus stop, staring at the clouds and still asking yourself how the hell did that happened – that thing you did on the library – and it’s your first time actually.

“The rain already stopped.” some stranger said...

“Yeah.” You carelessly answered.

“Still thinking about that kiss?”

“Yeah.” You nonchalantly replied and still staring at the clouds

“Do you want a kiss?”

“Yeah. No wait!” You snapped back to reality and started to move your head to see who's that random human talking to you while you're spacing out..and oh look..you saw Oh Sehun sitting beside you smiling while sipping his bubble tea. And you’re just there, shocked.

“Want some bubble tea?” Handing his bubble tea to you after sipping it, releasing the straw with a pop.

 

—"Oh shit…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! this is just one of my old fic. I just transferred it from aff and lj. Also I changed/revised some wordings here, I was such a noob before so i was using 'korean words' which is I know -cringe worthy- so I changed some of that and also sorry again, bc my fics sounds weird? I mean the way I write it? But hey, I am open for criticisms so that in the future I can write properly lol. Thank you again -in advance also-.
> 
> PS. This is supposed to be chaptered..hopefully I can finish this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time meeting him and then he asked you to go on a date with him. Still confused on what's happening on this world, but a part of you is fucking happy, because hey it's like you just hit a jackpot! So let's see what will happen in this shotgun date.

 

 

“What the hell—how long have you been there?”  You shouted.

You didn’t notice him because you are too preoccupied thinking of the things you did earlier.

“Well I’m here first; you were the one who didn’t notice me.” He smirks but pauses, slight coolly(?) scratching the back of his neck. “So I guess… Hmm…What do you call this…Hmm?” He stops sipping, trying to contemplate on something. “Oh right! This makes us buddies. Sounds great right?”

Your eyebrows raise and meet together at the words he said. _What great? That’s not even great, I’ve only known you for like—today and… NO... because it’ll be like—thank you for killing me every day—, so no way._ You quickly shuddered at the thought and shook your head.

“Wow, why’d you think of that, am I not a stranger to you, I mean, we’ve just met today and you’re here casually talking and telling me that we’re bus buddies?”

“I don’t know really.” He shrugs. “Let’s just say, it’s just a gut feeling.” He replied almost nonchalantly, while noisily sipping his bubble tea.

You feel your heart beating so fast again; asking yourself what on earth is he talking about that ‘feeling’.

The bus arrived.

“What fee—” as you're about to start the conversation again..

“Oh look, the bus is here!” He exclaimed, as he dragged you inside the bus, not even letting you finish what you’re saying.

You tried to wriggle out his grasp. “Hold up mister, this is not actually my bus route, it will not pass my stop!”

He just gave you that poker face again as he squeezed your hands, holding you perfectly in place.

You really have no idea on what’s happening right now, it feels like it’s so fast, like really fast, and this is not the reality that you’ve wished for—although yes, you wished for a hot guy like him. But not like this when you dreamed of that hot guy in an otherwise romantic expectation.

You flinched, realizing he was holding you a bit too hard. “Can you, uhm loosen up your hold a bit? My fingers are getting numb.” You said as you exaggerate your facial expression just to show the pain.

“Oh. Right, sorry. I just got, you know, too excited, I forgot that I was holding a girl’s hand, and thought I was holding a thing. And please, don’t exaggerate it.” He smiled while jokingly saying it, teasing you.

“Yah! My hand is not that rough.” You blew a raspberry before pouting.

He loosened it up, but never let go of your hand.

“Hey.” you say in a calm sweet voice.

“Where are you taking me? I mean…” You asked and shrugged. And then, you dared to look up to him.

He bent down his head onto the level your face and gave you a sweet smile. “Don’t worry, just trust me.” Then he looked straight ahead again.

Although that left you a little bit breathless, you were still bothered and confused so you started texting Baekhyun.

**_++_ **

**_SMS CONVO:_ **

_“Dude, this Sehun guy dragged me into the bus with different route! It will not pass my stop. Can you pick me up later? If ever I ended up on the last station or wherever?” **Me, Sent, 12:05nn**_

_“Oh that Mr. emotionless guy, wait…what? Hahaha this is your chance, aren’t you happy?” **Baekgugu, Received, 12:10nn**_

_“What are you talking about? We’ve just met today ok? I need some escape plan here, and why are you taking so long to reply????!!” **Me, Sent, 12:13nn**_

_“I’m with my mid-highschool friends, we’re at a karaoke house near our street, so I am kinda busy hahaha why don’t you just enjoy your day, look it’s still lunch time, you still have a loooooong day, enjoy this moment! Take this as an opportunity. And besides, Sehun doesn’t look harmful to me, so I can feel that you’ll be fine. So text you later! Take care! Haha and oh, friendly reminder, just...calm your hormones ok? Haha bye!” **Baekgugu, Received, 12:20nn**_

**_++_ **

He suddenly starts talking, pulling you out of your reverie.

“You’ll enjoy it there… I promise.” He said while finishing his bubble tea. You guys were still inside the bus, and he hasn’t given a clue as to where this ‘there’ is.

He was still holding your hand, and even though you really want to let go of him because you’re thinking that this is not supposed to happen on a first meeting, you did not.  Even on a first date, you won’t let a guy touch your hand. And truth to be told, there weren’t many occasions to do so.  But still, you chose not to let go. You wanted to feel his soft almost baby-like skin hands.  The urges to play with his hands, but you need to calm and strain yourself, because your mind is telling you that he’s not your man. So might as well steer clear.

As the sound of the bus snaps you back to reality—again. Almost an hour and half into the bus ride, you finally reached your destination.

_1:30pm_

“We’re here!” He announced as both of you got off the bus.

 “Is this a park?” You mumbled.

A wide road with full of huge cherry blossom trees on each side of the road, you can see few people walking, jogging, playing, and even cycling. The place looks new to you, though you’ve been here when you’re in grade school. Few cars were also passing by, more like three or four cars at most. The place is perfect for a date.

“Why are we even here? This is really far from my home…” You said while turning your head left and right, trying to find familiar face albeit almost desperately.

He saw your worried expression so he squeezed your hand slightly and this effectively made you look up and reminded you of your intertwined hands. “I just want to feel relaxed.” He said as he smiled lightly.

“I didn’t know that you’re–”

“A cheerful person?” He cut you off again.

“Ah yeah…uhm yes? Because...—”

“I look like a snob because of my straight face? And I don’t even give a damn on every single thing that’s around me? Is that it?”

You were so shocked; he kept on pre-empting every question and thought you had of him.

“No. I mean, because earlier at the bus and at the classroom you were so quiet? I mean, your face doesn’t scream _‘I’m a cheerful person-nice to meet you’_ -face.”  You tried explain.

“The same first impression. As always.” he sighed dejectedly.

“Hey… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“Nah, don’t be, I’m used to it. Let’s go.” He smiled.

While walking you can’t stop staring at him, even though it was only his back you’ve been staring at, he’s walking in front of you like two steps away; you don’t want to walk beside him because you don’t want him to catch you blushing.

His sharp shoulder blade, his v-shaped body, it resembles a swimmer's body; his perfect forearm, his nape, his s-line and his bouncy hair. Basically, everything is just so sexy.

_‘This is really fast, it’s like, this morning I just met and bumped him at the bus, then at school, tried experimenting about that kissing scene on a drama..And now, we’re walking on an ideal dating place. Oh my God. So fast. My heart is beating so fast too. It’s like; it feels so wrong, yet. So right.’_ You thought while walking behind him.

Then he suddenly stopped.

“Ouch!” You shrieked as you bumped into his ~~oh so perfect~~ hard and toned back.

“Cotton candy!” He bellowed out of happiness as he pointed across the road.

He’s like a kid. A hot and a manly kid. It’s like you want to hug and to squish him forever because you didn’t expect that a guy like this still exists. It’s not like unicorns exist. Right? Or do they?

“Wow, I didn’t know, tough men should like cotton candy? Seriously?” You replied with a sarcastic high pitched tone.

You began judging him if he’s straight or you need to pack your things and go home because he likes Ds and not Vs.

“Don’t judge me, I just like it... because it’s so yummy, sweet and—”

“And gay...” You mocking exasperatedly said while giving him a ‘judging you’ face. He shrugged noncommittally and gave you an eye smile instead. You shook your head at his child-likeness.

Nonetheless, you suddenly felt comfortable with him. Three hours have passed and you didn’t notice the time, it feels like the both of you are on a real date. You played with some random kids on the playgrounds, you ate a cotton candy and you even held hands…with him yet again.

_‘What is this...feeling...is this… that feeling…he’s talking about before?’_ You thought.

**7:00pm**

**_++_ **

**_SMS CONVO_ **

_“How’s your date Ms. Stalker? Hahaha” **baekgugu, received, 7:05pm**_

_“Stop calling me stalker, or I’ll skin you alive later” **me, sent, 7:07pm**_

_“Ok ok XD so how’s your DAY???” b **aekgugu, received, 7:10pm**_

_“Hmmm how will I say this….ok...2 words...I’m happy ^^” **me,sent, 7:30pm**_

_“Replying so late? Haha figures. Oh well just text me if I’ll pick you up later …or not…or if Sehun will drop you on your house! :p” **baekgugu, received, 7:32pm**_

**_++_ **

**8:00pm**

You and Sehun decided to sit on a nearby bench along the sidewalk. From where you were seated, you can easily see the pretty streetlights along the road. You can clearly see the stars and the moon in the sky above. A beautiful and sweet scenery. Perfect ending for the date you two just had.

“Let’s start dating.” He blurted out of nowhere.

“WHAT!?” You choked on your water while drinking, almost through your nose.

“wait, I thought you’re gay!” You coughed as you segued; trying to lessen the awkwardness you were feeling.

He widened his eyes and gazed at you. A few seconds have passed and without warning he started moving closer to you, his face gradually nearing your face, inching the meters-gap you once had before.

“Who’s gay?” He asked in a husky and sexy voice.

Half of your body had bended away from his; you shoved the bottled water in front of your face so that it’ll make a space between his face.

“Yeah. Well I thought, you’re—”

He suddenly pulled the bottle away from your face, including your hands, holding it tight with his one hand against his chest, trapping it effectively. He titled his head as he closed the gap and pressed his soft lips that still taste like cotton candy against yours.

Above anything else, it was gentle. Feeling his soft and plump lips against yours, you can’t help but feel all those butterflies in your stomach fluttering. Then he pressed on further as you felt it move against yours and suddenly slightly opening his mouth and his tongue swiftly licked your lower lip and before sucking it, finally realizing that he is kissing you.

He really ~~fucking~~ kissed you.

“How was it?” he asked, as he pulled away albeit his face still close enough to feel his warm breath.

“Swee— WAIT, why did you do that, I mean…we’re not even—” You stuttered, still flustered over just what had happened. Your eyes darted anywhere but his way.

“Dating?” He filled in.

“Exactly! Hello? Have you lost your mind?” You grunted, still looking away. _This man must be crazy!_

He held your chin with his free hand, obliging you to look his way.

“Then let us.” He said while smirking, staring at your crimson red face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I am so overwhelmed with Sehun feels, I can't continue writing lmao joke. Shout out to AYE (banditsolace) I still don't know her username here in AO3 but hey we're really close friends hahahahhahaha. Thanks to her for being my beta! Also check here works too, she's good esp when it comes to smut!
> 
> Also! I'm sorry I'm not a good writer, I just love pouring my feels and I took writing as my outlet. So if there any errors or what, I am, again, open for comments/cristicisms/suggestions so I can improve more in the future!
> 
> Once again, thank you in advance for reading this! I will update this! *prays*


End file.
